Generally, a door for a vehicle is provided with a door window for improving ventilation of air inside the vehicle, a visibility and a residence of passenger, and a window glass for opening and closing the door window is installed.
The window glass is typically formed of a transparent glass material through which light can pass. However, in some cases, it is necessary to block the light coming into an interior of the vehicle through the window glass or cover the window glass so that an inside of the vehicle cannot be seen from outside.
For this purpose, the door window is equipped with a door curtain to cover the window glass from the inside of the vehicle.
A conventional door curtain device for a vehicle includes a door curtain that can block the light, a curtain roll which is disposed in the space between a door panel and a door trim and the door curtain is wound into, a hook provided at the door curtain, a locking portion provided at a door frame which is coupled to the door panel so as to form a door window and detachably engaged with the hook, and the likes.
However, in the conventional door curtain device as described above, there has been a need for a new door curtain mounting structure that can increase rigidity of the door and reduce weight and cost by integrating the door frame and the door curtain.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.